Supernatural Mystic Falls
by GoldenWriter1121
Summary: Ally and the Gang head to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where Ally's cousins, Elena and Jeremy live. Elena keeps lying to her, everyone is lying to her and her friends. And she is going to get to the bottom of it... Even if the answers aren't what she expected...
1. The Trip to the Falls

**HEY! IT'S THE GOLDENWRITE1121! I am so excited for this! It's a new story! :D This is my first Cross over! :D LET'S DO THIS THING!**

* * *

Austin and Ally were sitting at the piano, trying to figure out the notes for a new song. They almost had the whole song's notes done. But, they were interrupted by Ally's phone ringing in their ears. She reached on top of the piano, gripping the Iphone, she check the caller ID. Elena

Ally almost screamed, as she ran out of the room, closing the door. She sat near the front door of the store, on the couches. She pressed the green answer button, smiling as she did.

* * *

"Hello?" I smiled, "Hey little cuz! If you didn't know it's Elena!" I chuckled, "No! I had no idea that it was you!" I said sarcastically. I looked up at the landing, Austin. I waved him back into the room. But he didn't move.

She laughed, "I don't want to sound mean, and I don't want to sound like I don't want your call. It's just I'm really busy writing songs with Austin. So, why did you call?" I asked, politely, trying to wave Austin back in the room. "I get it your busy... but, I really miss you. I want you to come visit me in Mystic Falls"

I smiled, waving Austin back in, I must look Waco to people walking by. God! Can he listen to me for once!? I almost yelled at him, regarding the phone call with Elena. "I would love to, but I can't give that amount of time, I have school, work and my music. "Why don't you come during your Spring Break? That's next week right, that's when Jeremy's is." Um... was that next week?

"Austin? Is spring break next week?" I called to him, he nodded at me. "Yeah, I have Spring Break next week."

"Oh. The is the hottie in the room?" Elena asked, enthusiastically. "I don't think of him like that! But, that's only Spring Break, I still have work... in Miami." I shook my head at Austin's curious look. "Um... How about you take a 2 week break?" I shook my head, "I can't, Dad can't run it all by himself. It's too much work."

"Well... hire help. No matter what, even if I have to drag you to Mystic Falls, you are getting here one way or another." I laughed, "But, I won't come, if I'm going alone. I want Trish, Austin and Dez to come. If they aren't coming, I'm not going."

"UGH! You are so difficult!" She groaned, "Fine. Give the phone to the Hottie in the room." I shook my head and climbed the stairs.

"It's my Cousin, Elena, she wants to talk to you." He grabbed the phone from my hand, holding it up to his ear.

I heard a bunch of yeses, noes and Mhm's. What are they talking about, "Yeah, ah huh. Yeah good bye, see you next week. Here's Ally" He handed me back the phone. "Oh My God! He sounds hot through the phone. I should probably stop calling him hot... I'm in my boyfriend's house. He probably can hear me" She seemed, very sure of the hearing part. **(Hint! Hint!) **

" Well, you could call him by his actual name, Austin" I smiled, curling up on the couch. "Can I talk to Trish and this Dez guy?"

As if on cue, Trish and Dez, strolled into the store, "Hey" They said at the same time They glared at each other; Trish's was deathly, Dez was playful. Dez is a complete weirdo some times. I put the phone on speaker. "Guys I want you to meet someone," I placed the phone on the counter.

After, about 6 minutes of talking, we were figuring out the flight we were going to buy tickets for.

*A Week Later*

I relaxed into my plane seat, Trish and Dez in the next row over, Austin was next to me. My eyes drooped, as exhaustion from the sleepless night hit me like a brick. I barely was able to keep my eyes, even a little bit open. I saw through the slits, but the vision my eyes were giving my brain; was blurry. "You can sleep... We're on the plane. Everything is done" The second he said I could sleep, my eyelids dropped closed. I was out like a light, out cold in a matter of minutes.

"The plane will be landing in 1 minute, please return seats to the up right position. Close your tables and buckle up for landing. That was what woke me up. I lifted,, my still heavy eyelids. I pushed them open and buckled up. I stared at the ground the- at a slant- came closer to the plane.

I watched as we landed, we soon got off the plane. The second I saw Elena, Jeremy, with some guy with his arm around Elena. I'm guessing that's the boy friend, that owned the house she was in. I threw my bag at Austin, who juggle it with his own bag. I ran towards them, Elena and Jeremy captured me into a hug. "I missed you guys so much!" I cried, smelling Elena's vanilla perfume. God, I love vanilla perfume, but I ran out.

"Missed you too!" Elena cried, "Oh my god! I'm so glad your here. We're are going to have a girl's night, do our nails, hair, have this Gigantic party. The whole nine yards. Your going to meet my friends." She kept going, pulling me toward the door. Saying all the stuff we are going to do, like breakfast every morning and shopping. This is why I don't come north this often. I laughed, then frowned at looked back at Austin, Trish, Dez, Jeremy and Elena's boyfriend-who I am yet to know the name of-.

I mouthed, 'Help me!' I waved them desperately. They laughed and went to grab the luggage, while Elena dragged me to the car, this is not fair. She shoved me in the back, she slid into the front. "Ok, we are alone, we are not actually going to do anything you don't want to do. Tell me about Austin, and how much you like him?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I only like him as a friend!" I cried, "Why does everybody think that!?"

"Because it's true."

"Yeah it's true... Just Don't Tell Him! Or anyone for that matter!"

"I promise on my parents grave." I smiled, as she crossed her heart.

"Thank you! Now, your boyfriend?"

"Oh... That's Damon. He's 2 years older then me, but I love him all the same." I caught a small lie with his age. Hmm... I'll figure this out later. I saw the others walking into the parking lot. I jumped out of the car, grabbing my suitcase from Austin, "I'll take it from here." I was last to the car, "Where the hell am I suppose to sit?"

"Um... you could sit on Austin's lap..." Bitch. I looked at Austin, Damon took my suitcase, placing it in the trunk with the others. "We should have token Stefan's car, he has more space." Elena muttered, turning around and pecking Damon on the lips, as he started the car.

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car and onto his lap. What if I'm to heavy? What if I move the wrong way? Should I lean on him? I was frantic, panicked. "Ally, can you please relax, Your back is straight then a pole. Relax..." He placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. I rested my eyes, as I cuddled my head into his neck. I was soon out, I'm really tired, I didn't get that much rest on the plane.


	2. The Blood of the Blonde

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! Ok, this is the second time writing this chapter-not an uploading/writing problem- I just really didn't like it, so I'm writing it a different way. Okay, LET'S DO THIS. **

* * *

"Ally wake up!" Austin shook me, "I'm up... Stop Shaking me!" I sat up, I was still on his lap, I looked out the window to see us pulling up to a huge old brick building. It was like a hugr bed and breakfast... except this was a house.

"How old is this building?" I was in awe. "no clue. The salvatore house has been here for years." The dark haired guy, the one who is dating Elena said.

"Your a Salvatore? As in one of the first settler of Mystic Falls?" I looked at him, He nodded, "A desendant. You know your history pretty well."

"Please. This girl breaths information." Trish said, pointing at me. "Hey! But, It is true." I admitted, we all laughed. "Wait what is your brothers name?"

"Stefan. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." So, he's Damon. Got it.

"But, thats the names that are signed on the sign in sheet from the first fonders party." Damon nodded, "The original Salvatore Brothers."

"Hmm..." I quickly pulled out my phone and wrote down what I got.

Same names as 'original Salvatore Brothers'

Elena lied about his age.

I put my phone away before Austin could read what I wrote..

We climbed out of the car, I looked up in awe. "We should probably let Jeremy out of the trunk now" We laughed and let Jeremy out of the trunk. "I am never going in the trunk with fur suitcases EVERY AGAIN!

I nodded, Jeremy passed me my suitcase, and passed the others to their owners. "Thanks Cuz."

"Your welcome little Cuz."

"Hey! I'm not that younger then you, only... I don't know 4 days!" Yeah our birthdays are 4 days apart. So me and Jeremy call it our birthweek.

Dez and Trish were arguing again, I didn't even bother to find out what the hell they were ranting on and on about. "Will you guys shut up! Your giving me a headache!" Austin yelled at them, I nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the Salvatore House." Damon swung the door open, and the SEVEN of us piled into the entry way.

"Wow... look at this place, can you imagine how much history went down in this very house?" I dropped my suitcase on the floor, and looked at the hand-carved fireplace.

"She is a total nerd whem it comes to history. It's like her head doesn't have enough informations." Dez said, laughing.

I glared at him, he raised his hands in surrender. Trish got right to the point, "What rooms are we staying in and what are we doing for the next two weeks."

"Well, you go up those stairs and to the right there are 4 empty bedrooms, you pick. And you have to find out as the week goes on." Jeremy smirked, walking into some direction.

Trish huffed at the unknown plans, then she smiled and ran up the stairs. I get first pick of the bedrooms! And there is no way Dez is going to be in the bedroom next to me!" Dez ran after her, Austin and I took our time.

"Seperation plan?" I asked him, he nodded, "Yeah, unless we want to go back to Miami with Dez in a casket." He joked we laughed, and as we got to the rooms. Trish had taken the one all the way to the right and Dez all the way to the left.

"Easy enough." I muttered, pulling my suitcase into the room next to Trish. There was a waredrobe and a queen size bed. Perfect, it's just what I have at home, I just have a couple of posters at home.

Since, we are going to be here for 2 weeks, might as well use the dresser.

There was 3 drawers. In the top drawer, underwear, bras, and socks. Middle shirts, Bottom pants/skirts. The only drawer that was a mess was the top drawer, I don't believe in neat socks and undergarments. I find it wierd, because I like everything else as neat as possible.

I open the door, and decline the stairs. I hear Dez and Trish yelling again, so I decide I need fresh air, right before the doors are out of view, I see Austin rush into Trishs room where the yelling is coming from.

I step into the air, fresh air. Not the stuffy air from inside. I took a deep breath, and leaned over the brick porch.

Next thing I know, a blonde is grabbing me by the throat and holding me against the brick walls. I tried to scream, but my air was cut off, I could barely make a sound.

"Your Elena's cousin, Ally right? I'm Rebekah, and you are going to get to know me pretty well. First things first." She bite her wrist, black lines appeared under her eyes, then she shoved her bitten, bloody wrist into my mouth.

It dripped down my throat. "Your going to go to sleep now, see you when you wake." And she grabbed my head, and snapped it to the side, pain shot through my neck, before Darkness and nothing more...

* * *

**So! Tell me what you think? Good, Bad? PEACE!**

**-GoldenWriter1121**


	3. Missing and Blood Thirsty

**HEY! THIS IS GOLDENWRITER1121 HERE! I am so excited for this Chapter. What is Rebekah Planning?! What's going to happen to Ally? Read to find out! Hehehe... See ya!**

* * *

My eyelids were heavy and droopy. My eyes opened weakly, I was afraid if I blinked I wouldn't be able to open them again. I blinked quickly to adjust to the room lighting. The thing is, I wasn't in my room. Or anywhere I recognized. I couldn't even see where I was, the light was way to blinding. I searched my memories for an answer. Rebekah!

The blonde Bit herself, like hard enough to break skin and bleed. Then she made me drink her warm blood, the thought made me want to throw up. Drinking blood? Gross, and vampirish. Hmm...

I reached up to my face, to block the light that was blinding me. My hand brushed my lips and chin, I felt dry liquid. You know, um... when a liquid dries enough that you can peel it off and its hard enough that it doesn't drip? Yeah, that is what covered my lips and chin.

I peeled some of it off my face, and held it in front of me. But, it didn't make it far into the air. A brown leather strap held my hands and legs close to my body. I squinted, ignoring the blinding light in my face. It was black, but when I looked at the other side it was red... Dried blood.

"Morning, Ally." Rebekah's voice filled my ears, "Where am I?" I asked, "and can you turn off this light, it's blinding me?" The light flickered off, I blinked multiple times to adjust.

Rebekah's face showed, her blonde hair lying down her shoulders. "Well... You are at my brother Klaus's place, he's... away. Your more in his basement if you want to get exact." She smiled.

My head started to pulse, and my teeth started to ache. "What did you do to me?" She reached down and tightened the straps, I could barely move my arms. "More like what I'm _doing,_well... I'm turning you into a vampire." She looked me dead in the eyes, leaning on her hands, which rested next to me on the bed. Her hair hung over my immobile body, I was stuck on my back. "They don't exist"

"If they don't, how was I born over a thousand years ago and I'm standing in front of you?" Rebekah smirked at me, I thought about it. "Because you weren't... Nobody can live over a thousand years."

"Oh yes I was. I was a Viking, me and my family of 8." Her eyes darkened, "We were 7 soon, losing my younger brother. Now, I'm the youngest. My mom, dad, my brother Finn, and my brother Kol, are also dead. We are the original Vampires." She opened her mouth enough that I could see her teeth, fangs fell. I jumped, and tried to push away from her, but it was impossible. She laughed, "I'm not going to bite you."

She walked away from my restricting bed, I watched as she reached inside a metal box, to high up for me to see in. She pulled out a bag, with blood inside. A blood bag from a hospital. Did she and her brother Klaus steal them?

She popped the cap off, a little blood fell out of the open hole. She shoved it in my mouth, "Drink." She squeezed the bag, more blood seeped down my throat. I couldn't stop her, so I just swallowed as much as I could. I ran out of air, I started to choke on the blood. She pulled the bag away from my mouth, I breathed through the blood, swallowing or spitting it out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, cuddled to Damon's chest. I slid from him, and went to wake up Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez and Jeremy. I should seriously, get a bell to just ring through the house, waking everybody up. I usually up first, I went into the next room, and shook Jeremy awake. "Uhg! Early!" I laughed, "Get up," I then crossed the hall, and shook Dez, then hit Dez with a pillow until he woke up.

Then I shook Austin, the hit him with a pillow. Are they all this heavy of a sleeper? When he didn't get up when I hit him with a pillow. I climbed next to him, and shoved him off the bed. "I'm up!" He yelled when he hit the hard wood. "Good." I was about to walk out of the room. "By the way, instead of shaking, hitting, and shoving Trish, just yell 'Fashion Sale' Works every time." I nodded, "Thanks."

I walked into Ally's room to see a bed, made and it looked like it was never slept in, in the first place. The pillows didn't have a single dent. Unless she is a perfectionist, she never slept last night. Fear filled my body. What if Klaus and Rebekah got her? I took a deep breath, may be she just got up early and is down stairs. I did what Austin told me and yelled into Trish's room. When I closed the door and went to walk down stairs I heard, "Where?" Coming from her bedroom. I laughed and searched for Ally. No where. I checked the front porch to find blood on the wall. Right where Ally's head would be if she was standing there.

A little blood drops on the floor. I blinked back tears, and ran back into Damon's room. "Hey? What's wrong?" Damon brought me into his arms. "Ally... She's gone... There's blood on the porch. What if Klaus and Rebekah Got her?" I sobbed, "I'll get Stefan and Jeremy on it. We'll find her." He soothed, "I'll help too. If it helps."

I nodded, "yeah it would"

* * *

All I could think about was blood. Drinking more of it, sucking someone dry. SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY!

"Let me go." I growled tugging at the restraints. The leather snapped, on my right hand. I snapped the rest of them. "Your free to go. Just remember one thing. Elena, Damon and Stefan are all vampires. Jeremy was a vampire hunter. Caroline is a Vampire. Tyler is both werewolf and vampire, hybrid. Bonnie is a witch. And Jeremy can see dead people. Good luck. Don't fight with Vampires older then you, the older you are the stronger you are. See you soon Ally."

Then she sped out of the room, like it was just a blur really. I blinked to make sure I wasn't like hallucinating it. I went to run for the door and I hit the wall out side of the room. Did I just vampire speed. So I took off down the hallway, and into the sun. Worst choice ever. My skin burned. I sped back into the doorway. I can't go in the sun...

So, I waited until nightfall. Drinking a blood bag Rebekah left me. It kept me fed, I wanted more of corse. Then I found a bathroom, and I kept thinking about blood. The dark lines that were on Rebekah's face when she bit herself, appeared on my face.

I screamed, then I looked out to window at the moon. Should I keep this from Trish Dez and Austin? Will they hate me, I will keep it a secret. For there sake, I need to talk to Jeremy, Elena, Stefan and Damon. I sped back to the Salvatore house, I'm getting the hang of it. I opened the door, Elena, Austin, Trish, Dez, Jeremy and surprisingly Damon were on me in like less them a second.

"Elena, Damon, Jeremy can I talk to you? Alone?" Elena rose her eyebrows but nodded, Stefan came into the room "You to Stefan."

"Okay, we will be out there in the front yard." Trish said and dragged Dez and Austin outside. I sat on the couch, they stood in front of me.

"I know what you are." I said, they pretended to be confused, "What are you talking about?" Elena asked, pretending se knows nothing. I stood up and walked down the line.

"Vampire." Stefan. "Vampire" Damon. "Vampire Hunter and Ghost Seer" Jeremy. "Vampire." Elena

Their eyes widened at my info. "But how?" Stefan said in shock, "How'd you know."

"Because Rebekah told me, when she kid napped me when I went for air"

"You met Rebekah?" Elena asked, sitting on the other couch. "Yeah, I just said that. and I have something to tell you guy..."

"Please no!" Jeremy cried, "Rebekah turned me." I said quietly, looking down at my hands. "What? Prove it." Damon said.

"Fine." I got to my feet and sped behind him. "Boo."

Elena covered her face with her hands, I heard 3 heart beats. I looked out side, my breathing caught. And all I can think about is sucking them dry. I shake my head, and bring my knees to my chest when I sit on the couch. "All I can think about is sucking everyone of them dry." I say, "You'll get use to it. I promise"

Jeremy sat next to me and brought me into his arms. "I'm sorry this happened to you. We wanted to keep the supernatural world from you."

"I'm sorry this happened to." I said.


End file.
